Many men do not feel confident with the size of their penis. To resolve this and others issues, such as erections and premature ejaculation, men often use a series of manual massage exercises. Penis jelging is a well-known such exercise that involves stroking, pulling, and twisting motions applied to a semi-flaccid penis. By performing these motions, more blood is forced into the chambers of the penis. Exercise practitioners attempt, through numerous repetitions, to maximize penis size by causing the cells of the erectile tissue to expand by forcing more blood into them.
When performing the manual exercise, the base of the penis must be held by one hand while stroking the penis with the other hand. However, manual exercises tend to cause pain and tiredness in the hands; therefore, it can be difficult to perform the number of repetitions necessary to achieve results. To resolve this additional issue, men have created homemade jelq tools to facilitate this exercise. Homemade versions, most of them made using jar lifters, do not keep the penis in position, causing the penis to slip out of the device.
Homemade versions are designed to hold the penis from the front, making contact only with the top and underside of the penis. These homemade versions do not have a mechanical system that holds the penis in position while performing the jelq exercise, consequently, the penis slip out of the device. Additional, homemade versions do not exert a uniform pressure force while performing massage.